Do You Want To Plan A Wedding?
by Michy Star
Summary: In all their haste, it slipped both of the young men's minds that a wedding actually had to be planned and organized. Now that the thought had been planted in their heads any and all previous free time they'd had was spent studying wedding magazines and articles. A sort-of sequel to What Tomorrow Brings.


It took him a year to finally hold Masayoshi's hand. After that things seemed to speed up, and before he knew it they were sharing their first kiss a month later. Now it's been two years since they first started dating, and after much blundering and avoiding the topic on his part, Goto accepted Masayoshi's marriage proposal. Their relationship wasn't kept a secret for very long, but after the initial shock of "Famous model slash superhero Samurai Flamenco dating Samurai Policeman?!" wore off things returned to normal. By this point his girlfriend had decided that a long distance relationship between Japan and Nicaragua—where she had decided to move—wouldn't work. They were friends now, she supported him and Masayoshi, and with the costs of long distance texts they couldn't talk as often.

With their relationship established, public connections smoothed and worked out, there was just one last trial facing the two.

"So when is the wedding going to be?"

"Huh?"

"Uh."

. . .

In all their haste, it slipped both of the young men's minds that a wedding actually had to be _planned _and organized. Honestly, Goto liked it better when they both just assumed it could happen quickly. Now that the thought had been planted in their heads any and all previous free time they'd had was spent studying wedding magazines and articles.

"This one says that the first meeting spot is typically popular among couples." Masayoshi's voice came from the floor, where he was sprawled out with a laptop in front of him. Some frilly looking website was on the screen, one that, to Goto, looked like every other one they'd been looking at.

Setting down his own reading material—a surprisingly thick magazine that advertised the "Top 15 Places Newlyweds MUST Go!"—Goto rolled over onto his stomach, looking down at the younger boy with a small yawn. "So you want to get married in an alley way?"

"…Oh—"

"In the nude?"

"Ok! No first meeting spots. Next is…" His voice drifted off into a yawn. It was a late Saturday evening and various containers of takeout littered the living room. Once the damage from Sawada's bomb had been cleared up Masayoshi moved back into his old apartment, Goto following only recently.

"Why can't we just go to city hall and get it over with?"

"Weddings are special occasions, they should be memorable."

"I remember what city hall looks like pretty well." It was useless though, because by the time he'd rolled back onto his back Masayoshi was nose deep in online articles about wedding planning again. Other than the sound of cars passing by and people talking on the street the apartment was silent, and stayed that way for another hour. Finally Goto's eyes became too bleary to read and he was soon back on his stomach, tossing the magazine onto a sleeping Masayoshi's back, startling him awake.

"Come to bed. Your manager will kill me if you get too many bags under your eyes."

"Mm…" As much as he loved laying down Goto forced himself to sit up, watching Masayoshi put the laptop and magazine away half asleep. He was no better, but eventually the two sleepy fools made their way to the bedroom, where they collapsed onto the bed without bothering to change clothes.

It was a good thing that they both had the day off tomorrow—or to say more correctly, today.

Who decided that wedding planning had to be so damn difficult and time consuming?

. . .

"You're reading this stuff at work too? Geez! I thought you were modest." Mari's voice startled Masayoshi, who, as was becoming the norm, had his nose buried in a wedding magazine. Mineral Miracle Muse had a shoot today that he was being featured in. Apparently Mari had requested the shoot, but something told Masayoshi it was just so she had an excuse to question him about his relationship with Goto. While she had been one of their first "supporters" in a sense it seemed she still had trouble letting go of her (to quote) "dreamy man in uniform."

"Is it bad? We still haven't decided on a location." Actually, they still hadn't decided on many things. Was planning a normal wedding this hard? Even though he had saved Japan, laws were laws, and it was looking more and more like that he and Goto would have to travel to some special temple if they wanted an actual ceremony. Of course, it also was looking like Goto didn't want a ceremony. Masayoshi was determined to make this work, but he could definitely understand now why some couples didn't even last till the rehearsal dinner.

"You two are both idiots—seriously made for each other. Location or not," Mari's voice suddenly became a little dangerous, and Masayoshi knew by now to fear that grin, "we're singing at the wedding, right?"

"Huh."

"You heard me! MMM is going to be the wedding band! It only makes sense, after all."

"Well I—"

"Oh, did you and Goto-san finally agree on a location? We'd love to sing for you guys!" And now Moe walked up to join Mari, Mizuki following close behind. At least those two were easier to handle than Mari, but even then, Masayoshi felt as though he was being backed into a corner. Were these girls always so tall, or were they wearing their special Flamenco heels today?

"We haven't settled on a location yet, but I'll keep your offer in mind." He wasn't brushing them off exactly, he just truly, honestly, didn't know what was going to happen.

"It's not an offer, it's an order! We're singing at your wedding and that's final!" Mari's voice rose and Masayoshi felt eyes turn to their corner, staring. Why did he feel like this was déjà vu...

"Yes ma'am." Like a hurt puppy he hung his head, thankful when the director finally called them over for the shoot.

. . .

"You know, even if we get married it's not official on paper, right?"

"I know, but that doesn't change my feelings about marrying you."

"You'll probably lose even more of your fan base."

"Actually, Ishihara said that I'm even more popular now. My rating of male fans has especially gone up."

"That's not something to brag about to your fiancé!"

Masayoshi blinked, staring at Goto with wide eyes. Goto could literally see the shine appear in them and it freaked him out. "What?"

"That's the first time you called yourself my fiancé."

Oh.

"Be quiet. It's not that big of a deal." He grumbled and tried to turn away but was pulled back, falling right into Masayoshi's arms. If he hadn't felt suffocated before he definitely did now—a mass of blond hair covering his face and tickling his neck. "Hey, let go of me." He protested weakly, still grumbling even though he made no actual move to escape the hold.

Was this going to be his life from now on? If so—

Goto sighed, relaxing into the hug and slipping his hand into the others.

—he didn't mind too much.

. . .

"Winter?"

"Too cold."

"Fall?"

"That's when everything dies."

"You're so pessimistic." The pout on Masayoshi's face was absolutely adorable—not that he'd ever say that out loud. Well, maybe. Only if alcohol was involved. Goto liked to think of himself as anything other than the mushy gushy type. "In that case, spring is rebirth?"

"Hmm…Maybe. Summer might be too hot."

"Spring it is then!"

. . .

Once they decided on spring time things became a little easier. It only took them three more sleepless nights to end up with a month, May. For the time being it looked as if things were finally coming together for the young couple.

"Shouldn't we tell them that May is only three months away?" Mizuki felt like it was the right thing to do after all. Who could possibly plan a wedding in three months? The fact that it took the two lovebirds all through the holidays to even settle on a month was worrisome enough.

"Eh… They'll figure it out soon enough."

"I think they can do it!" Moe chimed from the side, looking at the two other girls with hopeful eyes. "Planning a wedding should be nothing for Samurai Flamenco."

"Oh Moe…"

"Are we talking about the same person?"

. . .

"Month?"

"Check."

"Singers?"

A pause. "Check."

"Invitation list?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Whatever food they're serving at the place we go."

"And where are we going?"

"…"

"G-Goto-san, you did check out that venue right?"

"When was I supposed to do that again?"

"Goto-san!" Papers flew in the air along with Masayoshi's hands. Ok, yeah, this was to be expected. He felt horrible now for forgetting to check out the community center they were looking at. But was it really his fault? A man could only go so many late nights reading bridal magazines before he just started to lose brain cells.

Removing the cigarette from his lips Goto quickly snuffed it out in the ash tray and scooted over to his fiancé. Their shoulders bumped, but it took a nudge to get Masayoshi to finally look at him. "We still have three months, right?"

"Two."

"Ack—ok, _two_ months. But we're still missing a lot of things…for example," he was trying to stall and redirect the blame from himself. It was a sad thing to do, but all this wedding talk was starting to stress the two of them out. The sooner it was over the better. Why were they going through so much trouble over a wedding that wasn't even recognized by the country? Goto's brain whirled, looking and trying to find something else they had forgotten. Only, when he finally did think of something, it made him feel as exasperated as Masayoshi looked. "Rings!"

He held up his hand and pulled up Masayoshi's own. "We haven't gotten rings yet!"

"…"

"What?" Goto had expected the younger boy to start agreeing and freaking out even more, but instead the opposite happened. Masayoshi's pale cheeks filled till they were pink, his eyes turning away from Goto's face and looking everywhere else. There was something he didn't know; Masayoshi was hiding something. "What is it?"

"I wanted to save it for the wedding date." Masayoshi's voice was quiet, but because they were so close Goto heard every word. Soon enough his cheeks were turning pink as well. He couldn't possibly mean?—

For a minute Goto was left alone on the couch, gaping. He was silent the whole time as Masayoshi went over to the closet, then further back, and returned with a small box in hand.

Was it hot in here? Or was he just having a mini heart attack at the tender age of 27?

To make matters worse Masayoshi was getting on his knee and—oh no, no no no, they were already engaged—wasn't it a bit late to be doing this?

"…This was easier before."

"Do you want me to get my gun and point it at you again?"

"Wouldn't I have to be naked for the full effect?"

That brought a small chuckle and smile out of the both of them. When things fell quiet again they were left staring at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So…Will you marry me?"

"I'm not saying yes again."

"Goto-san…"

Damn that pout.

"Ok, fine. Yes I'll marry you."

As it had been the first time, Masayoshi's eyes lit up—how they still managed to be like that even after a year amazed him—and he moved forward, opening the box and pulling out a simple silver band. Goto was still as a stone as his hand was taken and outstretched. He shuddered faintly when the cool metal touched his finger, slipping on easily, though it would obviously not be as easy to take off.

"I'm glad. Thank you." His voice was sincere, his smile bright, and his hug warm. At the moment Goto felt as though he were the kid in this relationship.

Once all the mushy stuff was over—it took Masayoshi a few minutes to calm down—they were left sitting on the couch. Nothing felt different really, now there was just a small metal band on their ring fingers. But as Masayoshi and Mari and his mother and everyone else had explained many times before, it was all about the symbolism.

"So how long have you been hiding these from me?"

"A few weeks after you said yes the first time."

"And you were just going to keep me in the dark until the wedding?"

"Hehe, pretty much."

"Idiot." Even when they weren't dating, it was hardly said as an insult. "Ah, can you still wear your ring in photo shoots?"

"I should be able to, but if I can't then I'll take it off."

"…"

"What?"

"The fact you can say that so easily worries me."

"Just kidding, I don't want to take it off~"

A sudden weight hit Goto's back, causing the unsuspecting cop to sputter and flail, falling onto the floor with a light 'thunk.'

"I'm sorry! Goto-san? Are you ok?!"

For a moment the world spun, but soon he could see straight again, though there was a painful throbbing in the back of his head where it had hit the floor. Grimacing, Goto looked up at the worried and scared face staring down at him.

"Something tells me that getting married to you is going to result in a lot of pain…"

. . .

The answer came when there was barely a month left before the wedding. All the previous problems they had been facing were solved with on simple—stupidly simple—answer.

"Why don't you just get married at the Superhero Museum? It's close by and it has a meaning for the both of you, in a way."

When no reply came Ishihara looked up, brows furrowing when she saw her star staring at her with an open mouth—one that was still full of food. "Close your mouth! Remember your manners."

"Ah—" Masayoshi was about to reply, but Ishihara's glare shut him up. He shut his mouth, quickly chewed the rest of his food, took about 5 gulps of water, and wiped his mouth all before speaking.

"That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think about it before!—"

"Neither can I—"

"It's perfect!"

"Ok ok! Calm down." She laughed, watching her young star's eyes light up and glitter. He was still a kid—always would be one at this rate. The fact he was getting married before her smarted, but if he was happy then so was she. To think that just a few years ago she had to explain to him what love was; why she almost felt like a mother watching her child grow up.

When she looked back up from her food Masayoshi was still smiling at her. It was a contagious thing, and soon she was smiling herself.

"Now, about that shoot next Wednesday…"

His light groan made her smile even more.

. . .

"Wait! There's one thing we forgot!"

"What now?"

"Who's going to walk down the aisle?"

"Ah, about that…"

"What?"

It was almost out of character for him, not because of the action, but because of the feeling it gave off. Goto was modest—in Masayoshi's opinion—so this…bragging, overly bright feeling he was giving off right now didn't feel right.

"Director Kaname said he would be honored to walk his 'beloved' pupil down the aisle."

"…When were you planning on telling me this?!"

"Oh, the day of the wedding."

"Not even the rehearsal dinner?"

"Oh yeah, we're not having one of those. No time to. We have the place booked for one day only."

"Goto-san!"

With a devilish grin Goto turned towards the front door, adjusting his uniform, not minding the stuttering coming from behind him. Only when he got to the door did he turn around, flashing Masayoshi one last too nice smile.

"See you for dinner."

The door shut with Masayoshi behind it, still trying to wrap his mind around the image of being led down the aisle by Red Axe himself.

"…This will be great!"

On the other side of the door Goto sighed, smiling to himself before finally pushing away from the door and heading towards the elevator.


End file.
